Mousou Narushisuto
by moonrise1216
Summary: "La gente suele tener una preferencia, pero a quien quiero yo... No eres para nada tú."


**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven Go!** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora— D** _rabble/songfic (o intento de ello), de la canción_ _ **Mousou Narushisuto**_ _de_ _ **GUMI**_ _y_ _ **Gumiya**_ _; al principio iba a ser de_ _ **Tokkyuu Hitomebore**_ _o de_ _ **Hatsukoi No Ehon (Another Story)**_ _, pero extrañamente terminó siendo de Mousou Narushisuto... Cosas extrañas que pasan... Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Advertencias—** **AU** , **OC** y posiblemente **OOC**.

* * *

 _La gente suele tener una preferencia, pero a quien quiero yo... No eres para nada tú._

— _ **Mousou Narushisuto**_

* * *

Tsurugi Kyousuke caminaba con sueño y un enorme dolor de cabeza por los pasillos de Raimon, más específicamente, con dirección a su salón de clases. La noche anterior no había podido dormir por terminar una tarea que valía casi el 30% de su calificación, así que para esos momentos tenía peor carácter que de costumbre. Y en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era llegar a su salón y que las clases terminaran lo más pronto posible; no es que esa fuera su conducta habitual —normalmente, aunque serio y callado, era amable con los demás—, pero ese día sin duda tenía ganas de matar al primero que se atreviera a molestarlo.

 _Y como si del destino se tratase, esa persona llegó._

— _Ciao_ , Kyou-kun —exclamó con su alegre, e irritante, tono de voz, mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a él.

Tsurugi atinó solamente a tratar de ignorarla, mientras un tic se apoderaba de su ojo derecho.

—Hoy estás mas callado que de costumbre, Kyou-kun —continuó—. Si continuas así comenzaré a creer que estás dejándome de amar, _mi cariñin_.

El tic aumentó.

 _«¿Qué rayos acababa de decir esa chica? ¿Es qué a caso no se daba cuenta de nada? No sabría de su existencia de no ser porque se la pasa acosándome todo el día»._

Su aura narcisista y asfixiante perfume a rosas lo ponía verdaderamente de los nervios, y aún más las miradas que diariamente le dedicaban los chicos del club de fans de ella, algunas eran de odio, otras más de envidia y otras de dolor. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir muchas miradas —después de todo había participado en torneos nacionales, e incluso espaciales—, pero extrañamente aquellas miradas le provocaban desesperación.

 _«¿Cómo es que nunca se cansa de acosarme?»._

—Sé que te has enamorado de mi, mi torpe ángel —añadió la chica mientras hacía una pose de superioridad—, al fin y al cabo he sido creada para el pecado, _dulzura_.

Al tic en el ojo, se le sumaba ahora una mueca de extrema confusión, dándole un aspecto más que extraño.

 _«¿Qué acaso nunca se cansaba de decir cosas raras y sin sentido? Además, ¿Quién rayos se cree para llamarme torpe? Tiene... No, no tiene... ¡Debe de estar bromeando!»_

La arrogancia de la chica comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas.

—No me molestes —replicó Tsurugi con un tono amenazador.

— ¡Que lindo! No tienes que estar avergonzado, Kyou-kun —añadió la chica sin inmutarse—. Podemos seguir hablando más si quieres. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Es la primera vez que veo una persona como tú, _mi querido Romeo_.

Pero él se había ido. Extrañamente y desafiando todas las leyes de la lógica —no tan lógica— de su acosadora personal, Kyousuke había logrado desaparecer de la vista de la chica.

 _«¡Vaya situación! Menuda molestia me esta suponiendo... ¿Por qué rayos se empeña solamente en empeorar? ¿Acaso no puede mejorar?»_

Kyousuke mojó su cara con el agua fría proveniente del grifo, había decidido que el baño sería un gran lugar para esconderse hasta que comenzaran las clases.

 _Pero no podría escapar de ella tan fácilmente._

A pesar de evitarla durante toda la mañana —y parte de la tarde— Tsurugi terminó por encontrársela nuevamente cuando volvía a su casa.

—Está todo listo para que seas el líder —dijo la chica en cuanto lo vio, haciendo que el tic volviera— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? _Mi cariñin_ , no logro verte poner una sonrisa.

Y fue entonces cuando explotó.

— ¿Podrías apartarte de mi camino? No quiero oír nada más de esa boca —gritó tratando de no descontrolarse más—. La gente suele tener una preferencia, pero a quien quiero yo no eres para nada tú.

—Sé que en el fondo estás loco por mi —respondió ella, nuevamente con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

— ¿Es que a caso eres idiota? —Exclamó el chico con desesperación— ¿O a caso no comprendes el japonés?

— Sé que me amas, Kyou-kun —insistió— al fin y al cabo he sido creada para el pecado, _mi cariñin_.

—Ni en sueños —gritó Tsurugi— ¡Ah! ¡Que alguien lleve a esta chica corriendo al hospital! ¡No! ¡Al hospital no! ¡Mejor a un manicomio!

—Que lindo, Kyou-kun —suspiró la chica—. Esa actitud cool y mirada loca. Deja de andar por estos alrededores, ¿Si?

 _«Tonta narcisista delirante»_.

* * *

Quedó un poco raro. _I know~_ pero fue lo que salió en un raro momento de... ¿Inspiración?


End file.
